


Mr. Tall, Smart, and Handsome

by weallfalldowneventually



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a small insecure baby, Cisco is a precious baby, Fluff, M/M, i love them both so much, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weallfalldowneventually/pseuds/weallfalldowneventually
Summary: But, in all honesty, how could he not fall for Cisco?Prompt: Barry acting weird around Cisco because he has a crush on him and he also has very low self-esteem and someone letting it slip to Cisco that Barry likes him.





	

Life was all fine and dandy before his stupid heart had to go and catch feelings. These ridiculous feelings being directed at, _get this,_ his best friend.

He doesn’t exactly recall when Cisco’s smile went from, adorable to heart wrenchingly beautiful, nor, does he recall when his feelings of innocent friendship turned into an insidious crush, to full blown, ‘I’m terrifying in love with you.’

Barry’s heart flutters when Cisco’s name is so much as mentioned, his already terrifying fast heart beat seems to stumble over its own two feet whenever his name is so much as mentioned.

But, in all honesty, how could he _not_ fall for Cisco.

He’s smart, bordering on genius if Barry’s being completely honest, being able to build things from practically nothing. Hacking into networks and systems as if they _were_ nothing. The way he can problem solve even under the most stressful of situations completely boggles Barry’s mind.

On top of all that he is charmingly funny, and it’s a witty kind of funny too. The type that Barry doesn’t ever see coming. It’s that type of funny that even though he knows just how delightfully funny Cisco is it still always, somehow, catches him by surprise. A smile always finding its way on to his thin pink lips, demanding its presence be known to the whole world. A gust of wind forcefully expelling itself from his lungs in the form of a surprised laugh.

Cisco’s humor is always a very pleasant and welcomed shock to his system.

It is a bit jarring how quickly Cisco can brighten Barry’s day.

If he is going to be a hundred percent honest here, he knows one of the major reasons why he so easily fell for Cisco.

His heart.

The way Cisco cares so passionately and worries so intensely about the ones he loves is beautiful. He is always so ready and so willing to sacrifice his happiness, his _life_ , for the ones he truly cares about. His loyalty is breathtaking, so many times could he have so easily given up Barry’s identity in order to make his life easier, to make his life safer, but he always refuses. Always is so willing to put himself in danger so that Barry, or the rest of team flash, can be safe.

So, in reality, Barry knows exactly how easy it was to fall for his best friend, yet he wants to to just push it down and deny it for the rest of his life.

_Deny. Deny. Deny._

Because how could someone so beautiful ever love him in return.

Cisco is truly breathtaking.

His skin a beautiful shade of, what he thinks is, one of the prettiest browns known to man. Skin so delicately soft, that every time he accidentally brushes his bare skin against Cisco’s his heart skips a beat.

His eyes, are the deepest and darkest brown he’s ever had the chance of seeing. The way his eyes twinkle with mischief whenever he thinks of a particularly good meta human name, or the way they sparkle when he has a revelation, be it meta human, gadget, or anything else that is star labs unrelated.

Hair so long, it now reaches just slightly past his shoulders. Most days Barry’s fingers itch to run through his dark brown locks. To twirl a few strands of hair between his long fingers. He longs to feel it, see if it is just as silky smooth as it looks.

And well, Barry, he’s just that lanky boy that can run fast.

He’s a little to tall, limbs just a little too long. Clumsy, and awkward describe him a little too well. Sure, he saves people, but honestly anyone with his speed could do so. They could probably do so much more easily, and more successfully than he could.

He’s nothing special, his skin a little too pale, too many moles speckled about his skin. His eyes are one of the few things he thinks are decent about him, they’re green, and genetically that’s the rarest eye color to have.

But even thoughts like these turn down a rocky path.

Sure he’s smart, but there’s certainly smarter, take Cisco for example.

Cisco would never want a lanky, clumsy, just slightly above average intelligent white boy, whose only thing going for him is having pretty green eyes.

How could he?

Which is why he now stands here, heart in throat, mouth dry and eyes almost comically wide as Cisco corners him in the Cortex of Star Labs. Cisco had only uttered five simple words,

“I heard you liked me.”

Sure, he could run out of the building and back to his apartment before Cisco could so much as bat his pretty and so evilly long eyelashes.

He could, that is, if his legs weren’t frozen in place.

He watches, almost helplessly, as Cisco opens and shuts his mouth a few several times, looking so oddly out of character. Barry wants to melt into the floor, he’s always expected rejection, and for the most part he’s always been particularly good at handling rejection.

He knows what rejection looks like, he’s seen it enough times to recognize it and it’s written quite clearly all over Cisco’s face.

His heart hurts already, and while he knows he’ll heal from this too, he already knows it will take him quite some time to get over this rejection.

If he ever fully and truly gets over it that is.

“Yes?” His voice cracks, and his answer comes out more of a question , by the way his voice goes higher towards the end, than a statement.

Cisco, still doing his best impression of a goldfish, quickly looks up, and meets Barry’s eyes and, well.

He smiles.

One of the most breathtaking smiles Barry has seen by far from one Cisco Ramon, “See, that’s some pretty great news, because wow, have I been crushing on you for quite some time.”

And is Barry hearing him _correctly_? Does he somehow return his feelings?

 _Impossible_.

"Y-You like me, too?” His stutter is only slightly apparent, one of his hands go up to comb through his hair rather awkwardly,good old fashioned Barry Allen style.

“Yes, I like you too Barry. Why do you seem so surprised? If anyone should be the surprised one here it’s me. I mean you’re you, Mr. Tall, smart, and handsome, and I’m just that nerdy, decently attractive guy that-”

“ _Decently_ attractive?” Barry scoffs, “You, Cisco, are probably one of the most attractive people I have ever known. Not only are you devastatingly attractive you are also incredibly smart, funny and unfairly talented. So don’t you dare sell yourself short. Understand?” Barry smiles softly, taking a step closer to Cisco.

Cisco simply raises a brow a faint blush spreading across his cheeks, “Alright than, now that my ego has sufficiently been inflated, why are you so surprised that I would, just so happen, to return your feelings?”

Barry fumbles, words escaping him leaving him quiet the inelegant mess that he knows himself to be, “Well, I’m just Barry, the only real thing I have going for me is my speed, and that was all just some freak accident. Without that, I’m nothing special.”

Barry doesn’t have the courage to meet Cisco’s gaze, so in turn he looks down at his fingers, mindlessly playing with them to try and keep his nerves in check.

It’s currently not working.

For a man that processes time slower than others, he is blind sided by the soft, warm lips that are now being pressed against his.

His eyes shut all on their own accord, his body moves closer to Cisco’s his arms reaching out for his waist. By the time Cisco pulls away he is feeling lightheaded.

Barry tries to chase after Cisco’s lips, which earns him a warm breath of air against his lips in the form of Cisco’s soft, gentle laugh. “You, Barry Allen, are so much more than your speed. Yes, I will not deny your speed is incredible, but you, alone, are so much more impressive.”

Cisco smiles, brings a gentle hand up to Barry’s face to slowly drag a soothing thumb across Barry’s cheek, “You are so incredibly smart, one of the many things I treasure about you. Your humor is similar enough to mine that we get along tremendously but not so similar that I still get the luxury of getting taken aback sometimes by how funny you truly are.”

His thumb slows on Barry’s cheek, “You are also so incredibly caring, like, wow, you willingly put your life on the line on a daily basis just to save strangers. _Strangers_ , Barry, you hear me? That’s incredible to me. You don’t know them, you have no ties to them in anyway, yet you still save them.”

Cisco thumb picks up its previous pace, a small playful smile taking over Cisco’s pleasantly plump lips, “You’re also, so, so incredibly attractive,” he bites his lip, eyes dragging down to Barry’s mouth before they flicker back up to Barry’s sparkling green eyes. “You’re tall, have great bone structure, and incredible eyes. You of all people should know how rare green eyes are. You’re moles are also beautiful, and I wouldn’t mind kissing every single one sometime. Maybe some time after dinner?” He winks, blush appearing even brighter. “So, Barry Allen, don’t sell yourself short either.”

“I mean, I think I need another kiss to really get the point across,” Barry smirks, despite the blush on his face, confidence flooding his system after Cisco’s confession.

Cisco presses close to Barry, kissing him just as softly as before, he pulls away rather quickly. Barry pouts, eyes still closed.

"That was your last kiss until you take me out to dinner,” Cisco says, voice strained with repressed laughter.

Barry cracks an eye open, smirk returning back to his face, “There is a new restaurant down the street that just opened up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated so please don't be shy. Also, you can find me on my Tumblr at yoontaegi.tumblr.com


End file.
